halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo ActionClix
Halo ActionClix was announced on the 2nd of February, 2007. It is said to bring brand-new game mechanics to the WizKids Clix game franchise, such as weapon swapping, figure respawning and vehicle-based combat. The set is said to include 80 minis and contains a few preview miniatures for Halo 3. Preview A number of vehicle packs are being made, one of which was a battle-damaged Scarab released exclusively throughout the San Diego Comic Con on July 26-29. Figures are to be sold in randomized booster packs, where the vehicles and starter set are to be sold in a diorama display format. The Halo ActionClix CMG is expected to be released at retail in September 2007, with special Prerelease figures available at Gen Con Indy August 16th - 19th. The basic rules for the game were released on August 14th on the Wizkids website.http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/documents/Halo_BasicRules.pdf According to information at the NY toy fair: * there will be HALO 3 preview content * over 80 detailed HALO figures * Starter Game Pack - $19.99 includes 6 figures, turret, large map, dice, complete rulebook; exclusive figures not found in random packs (Unique Master Chief figure & 2 giant sized Hunter figures) * $9.99 for a pack includes 4 figures, 4 stat cards, 2 dice, 1 map, rules * 1 visible figure in the pack and the other 3 will be randomized and hidden (the most valuable and sought after pieces will be hidden) * 35-45 packs required to complete the set * "Warthog Vehicle Pack" @ $19.99 includes Warthog w/ Driver, gunner & stat card, 1 large map, rules * "Banshee Vehicle Pack" @ $19.99 includes Banshee w/ Driver, large map, rules (Prices in US$) List of ActionClix packs This is a full list of the Halo ActionClix packs.http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/products/ *'Hunter Combat Action Pack'; includes two Hunter figures (#085 and #086), three marines (#087, #088 and #089), Master Chief (#060), a PPC object, double-sided map, tokens and rules. RRP $24.99 (£13.99) *'Scarab Vehicle Pack'; RRP $249.99 *'Battle Damaged Warthog Pack'; RRP $24.99 *'Semi-Blind Booster Packs'; contain 4 random figures (the first of which is visible), map, rules, tokens and two micro-dice. RRP $9.99 *'Blind Booster Packs'; contain 5 random figures, one of which is either Rare or Super Rare, map, rules, and tokens. RRP 10.99 (£6.99) In the UK, the Hunter and Booster packs are being sold in Game stores. List of ActionClix figures This is a full list of the Halo ActionClix figures, arranged by series, faction and rarity.Taken from the official figure checklist packaged with the Hunter Action Pack Series 1 UNSCDF Common *001 Spartan, dual M6C Magnum pistols (Red) *002 Spartan, dual M6C Magnum pistols (Blue) *003 Spartan, BR55 Battle Rifle (Red) *004 Spartan, BR55 Battle Rifle (Blue) *005 Spartan, dual M7/Caseless SMG (Red) *006 Spartan, dual M7/Caseless SMG (Blue) *007 Spartan, dual Needlers (Red) *008 Spartan, dual Needlers (Blue) *009 Spartan, Plasma pistol & M7/Caseless SMG (Red) *010 Spartan, Plasma pistol & M7/Caseless SMG (Blue) *011 Spartan, Plasma rifle (Red) *012 Spartan, Plasma rifle (Blue) *013 Marine, Magnum pistol *014 Marine, M7/Caseless SMG *015 Marine, BR55 Battle Rifle *016 ODST, M6C Magnum pistols *017 ODST, M7/Caseless SMG *018 ODST, BR55 Battle Rifle *087 Marine, S2 AM Sniper Rifle *088 Marine, M7/Caseless SMG *089 Marine, BR55 Battle Rifle Uncommon *037 Spartan, M90 Shotgun (Red) *038 Spartan, M90 Shotgun (Blue) *039 Spartan, Brute Shot (Red) *040 Spartan, Brute Shot (Blue) *041 Spartan, Particle Beam Rifle (Red) *042 Spartan, Particle Beam Rifle (Blue) *043 Spartan, Fuel Rod Gun (Red) *044 Spartan, Fuel Rod Gun (Blue) *045 Spartan, Covenant Carbine (Red) *046 Spartan, Covenant Carbine (Blue) *047 Spartan, S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Red) *048 Spartan, S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Blue) Rare *049 Master Chief, BR55 Battle Rifle *050 Master Chief, dual M7/Caseless SMG *051 Master Chief, Needler rifle *052 Master Chief, Plasma pistol & M7/Caseless SMG *053 Master Chief, dual Plasma rifles *054 Master Chief, Brute Shot *055 Master Chief, Spiker Rifle *056 Master Chief, Fuel Rod Gun *057 Master Chief, Covenant Carbine *058 Master Chief, S2 AM Sniper Rifle *059 Master Chief, M90 Shotgun *060 Master Chief, Spartan Laser *067 Spartan, Energy Sword (Red) *068 Spartan, Energy Sword (Blue) *069 Spartan, M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) (Red) *070 Spartan, M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) (Blue) *071 Master Chief, Particle Beam Rifle *090 Master Chief, MA5C Assault Rifle *V01 M12 Warthog LRV *V01 M12 Warthog LRV (Battle Damaged) Super Rare *075 Sgt. Johnson, M90 Shotgun *076 Cortana *082 Master Chief, Fist of Rukt *083 Master Chief, Energy Sword *084 Master Chief, M41 SSR MAV/AW (SPNKr) Special Edition *500 MASTER CHIEF (MA5C Assault Rifle) *205 Spartan (Plasma Rifle) *300 MASTER CHIEF (Flamethrower, you get it from a ten pack blind booster free!(even though you must pay shipping and handling]) Covenant Common *019 Grunt, Needler *020 Grunt, Plasma pistol *021 Jackal, Plasma pistol *022 Minor Elite, Plasma rifle *023 Major Elite, Plasma rifle *024 Minor Brute, Brute shot Uncommon *025 Drone, Plasma pistol *026 Jackal Sniper, Particle Beam Rifle *027 Elite Ranger, dual Plasma rifle *031 Sentinel, Sentinel Beam (Action Clix places the Sentinel in the Covenant faction) *032 Brute Major, Plasma rifle *033 Black Ops Grunt, Fuel Rod Gun *034 Elite, Covenant Carbine *035 Elite Zealot, Energy Sword *036 Elite Zealot, Energy Sword (Active Camouflage) Rare *061 Brute Stalker, Spiker Rifle *062 Arbiter, duel Needlers *063 Arbiter, Plasma rifle *064 Arbiter, Particle Beam Rifle *066 Brute Jump Pack, Spiker Rifle *072 Arbiter, Energy Sword Super Rare *073 Elite Honor Guard, Energy Sword *074 Brute Honor Guard *077 Sesa 'Refumee, dual Plasma Rifles *078 Tartarus, Fist of Rukt *079 High Prophet of Regret *080 Arbiter, Energy Sword *081 Arbiter, Covenant Carbine *085 Hunter, Fuel Rod Cannon *086 Hunter, Fuel Rod Cannon *501 ARBITER (Energy Sword) Flood Uncommon *028 Flood Infection *029 Flood Marine *030 Flood Elite Rare *065 Flood Carrier Other *The Portable Plasma Cannon is an object packaged with the Hunter Action Pack. See Also *The IGN article on Halo ActionClix *Probably the first fan blog References and footnotes Category:Action Figures